


Goretober Day 4: Autopsy

by GrassyOrchards



Series: Gore/Inktober 2020 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Autopsy, Morbid curiosity, This one was rushed idk how I feel about it still sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrassyOrchards/pseuds/GrassyOrchards
Summary: *Repost from Goretober oneshot masterpost*"They're so similar, Nines muses. At first glance, a less trained eye would probably consider them identical."
Series: Gore/Inktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966237
Kudos: 4





	Goretober Day 4: Autopsy

They're so similar, Nines muses. At first glance a less trained eye would probably consider them identical. He smirks at the thought, a small hum escaping him. He knew better, though as a superior model he supposed that was a given. Every piece of him was improved, from his framework to his programming, to the smallest wire, he was truly an untouchable work of mastery and art. 

He owed the RK800 some credit though, as far as a prototype went it was acceptable. Far from perfect, and incredibly inferior, but still a first step towards perfection. He could outline all the reasons why "Connor" was lesser, beginning with the wiring. Messy at best, he eyed the lines of colour coded wire that hid behind faceplates and down across his thirium pump. Thirium was everywhere, excessively lost during the process of opening the long since deactivated body. Nines knows full well he wouldn't have bled that much due to precautionary divergence systems. Poor, poor Connor.

Though to be fair, the deviant hunter had already been dead. Failed his mission, left his partner in hysterics, shot dead on the scene and left in the evidence room until further research could be done. For Nines it was just a perfect learning opportunity. It would be easy to write off the excessive search, and he was sure Connor would have preferred dying for something. And here he was, fileted expertly by his 'brother'. Like everything Nine's does, the autopsy is clean, precise, and exactly as he intended. Connors innerworkings are on full display, layers of protective plastic peeled away carefully to expose raw mechanics and biocomponents. 

He inspects every nook and cranny, digging fingers in behind bundles of wires and behind brackets, pulls out each piece carefully to inspect and compare. A quick scan of the hardware and he scoffs, Connor was superior to most models, but even his processing systems were incomparable to the new lines of code that ran through Nines' head. 

He pulls at the peculiarly human shaped heart, glass casing showing the pool of thirium that now sat within it. How stupid, such a poor design choice. He knew within his own chest there was nothing this painfully human. Oh Connor, poor, poor Connor. He really was an inferior model.


End file.
